Chroniques de Megumi
by Mery0000
Summary: Le pays d'Ookami n'est plus en guerre mais les traditions persistent. Suivons l'histoire de Megumi du pays d'Ookami, envoyée au pays du feu pour perpétuer la tradition. L'histoire commence à la 2ère partie du manga.
1. Prologue : Lettre à ma soeur

**Cette fiction me trotte dans la tête depuis très longtemps ! Elle relate l'histoire de Megumi, personnage qui m'appartient. Les personnages et le pays d'Ookami m'appartiennent également, les autres personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser !**

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, le plus jeune des enfants de Hatsuharu Shimizu pensait à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses sœurs et son frère. A vrai dire il ne se souvenait presque pas de leurs visages, surtout celui de la plus grande qui avait 9 ans de plus que lui et qui était partie de son pays natal à ses 18 ans, comme tous les autres. Il avait donc eu peu de temps en sa compagnie, sans compter qu'il était toujours fourré avec sa sœur de deux ans son ainée.

Iwako lui, était donc parti il y avait trois ans de cela. Le jeune homme avait depuis son plus jeune âge, eut l'occasion de travailler ses techniques d'attaque et de défense mais également l'histoire de son pays d'adoption. Chaque jour depuis ses 5 ans, il allait à ses cours particuliers. D'abord histoire de son pays natal, puis histoire du pays de la Terre et enfin formation ninja, autant dire que ses journées étaient longues et répétitives.

Après ces années de travail, il avait réussi à accumuler assez de connaissances, même si il avait encore quelques lacunes, en particulier en ce qui concernait l'économie du pays. Il faut dire que les chiffres ce n'était pas trop son truc, alors les analyser pour en tirer des conclusions sur l'économie du pays, c'était trop difficile. Cependant il avait atteint ses 18 ans, et à 18 ans il devait partir pour ce nouveau pays.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait le pays de la Terre sur le bout des doigts, y vivre était encore autre chose. A Iwa, les gens étaient très différents des gens du pays d'Ookami. Alors que son peuple était chaleureux, joueur et aimable, le peuple du pays de la Terre était tout le contraire. Iwako avait tenté de s'intégrer du mieux possible, pourtant il sentait toujours une distance entre lui et son pays d'adoption.

C'est pourquoi il pensait à ses sœurs. Aujourd'hui était un jour froid, pluvieux, maussade. Un jour prompt à la nostalgie. Ainsi, il se demanda si le temps était le même dans les autres grandes nations, là où ses sœurs vivaient. Il doutait qu'à Suna, sa plus grande sœur de 30 ans, Reika, ait ce genre de problèmes météorologiques bien que les habitants du pays du vent aient d'autres problèmes dans cette matière.

En ce qui concerne son seul et unique frère Takeru, il gouvernait le pays d'Ookami du haut de ses 28 ans, aidé par leur père Hatsuharu et de leur mère Kamiko. D'après le peu de nouvelles qu'il recevait de son pays natal, Iwako pouvait dire que son grand frère s'en sortait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il s'inquiétait d'avantage pour sa sœur de 27 ans, Megumi, qui était partie pour le pays du feu, à Konoha. Le pays semblait en conflit interne et la situation ne faisait qu'empirer depuis des années.

En ce qui concernait sa sœur de 25 ans, Himeko, elle était partie pour le pays de l'eau. Il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle durant leur enfance, on pourrait même dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas plus que ça. Elle avait toujours été égoïste et superficielle.

Non, la seule personne qu'Iwako aimait plus que tout était sa dernière sœur, Emiko. Elle n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui et était partie au pays de la foudre. Ils étaient donc très éloignés et il avait du mal à le vivre. Il rêvait du jour où ils se retrouveraient, mais c'était très peu probable.

Il repensa plus particulièrement à sa sœur Megumi installée à Konoha. Elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Elle avait toujours été sa sœur la plus compréhensive. Il pensait que si elle avait été envoyée au pays du feu, c'était pour aider à régler les problèmes internes et apaiser les tensions mais il commençait à douter. C'était une fille discrète, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de donner son avis sur les choses et qui était très influençable.

Iwako se leva de son lit et se mit à chercher du papier dans la commode près d'une table dans sa chambre. Il prit de quoi écrire et commença à rédiger une courte lettre à destination de sa sœur. Le jeune garçon la plia, scella celle-ci avec le sceaux familial et l'emporta avec lui en sortant de sa chambre. Faisant bien attention à refermer sa porte, il partit en direction d'une autre pièce de la maison. Là, il trouva Haruto-san, son éducateur et servant qui l'avait suivi au pays de la Terre.

« **Haruto-san ! J'ai besoin que vous ameniez cette lettre jusqu'à Konoha**. »

L'homme en question leva la tête de son prospectus, parlant de la prochaine promotion au magasin du coin. Son regard sembla vide d'émotion, bien qu'en creusant on pouvait voir une pointe d'énervement. Il attrapa la lettre de sa main gauche et l'observa pendant quelques secondes et devina facilement à qui elle était destinée.

« **Encore pour une de vos sœurs…Vous devriez plus vous préoccuper du sort de votre pays plutôt que du leurs, Iwako-dono** »

Iwako ne sembla pas avoir entendu et continua.

« **Je veux qu'elle l'ai au plus vite. Vous attendrez qu'elle vous donne une réponse.**

 **\- Bien, Iwako-dono, se résigna l'homme**. »

Haruto se leva difficilement de sa chaise en bois dur et lissa son kimono brun. Ses courts cheveux blonds tiraient vers le gris et ses yeux bleus semblaient presque transparents. Il n'avait pas vraiment le physique d'une personne d'Ookami. En effet, dans le pays d'Iwako les gens étaient presque tous châtains avec des yeux verts. C'était le cas du jeune garçon, de ses parents, de son frère et de toutes ses sœurs sans exception. Cependant Haruto était fier de sa différence de physique dans son ancien pays, il paraissait d'ailleurs qu'il avait un grand succès avec les filles mais Iwako avait du mal à y croire vu comment son professeur avait fini.

Haruto s'inclina devant son maître, rangea la lettre dans une pochette au niveau de sa ceinture et ferma les yeux. Doucement, son corps commença à trembler. Il sembla devenir de plus en plus petit, sa peau se changea en une fourrure épaisse, ses dents en des crocs acérés. Devant Iwako se tenait maintenant un animal semblable à un chien, bien que plus imposant, ce qui ne semblait pas le perturber.

« **Je ferais vite, aboya Haruto.** »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les liens du sang

**Voici le premier chapitre ! Il est posté rapidement car j'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres en avance et je me dit que vous aurez du mal à vous faire une idée de l'histoire avec seulement un prologue. J'accepte toutes les critiques évidemment, enjoy !**

* * *

« **Tu sembles distraite.** »

Megumi sursauta. Près d'elle se tenait Iruka-sensei, professeur de l'Académie ninja de Konoha. Il était penché sur son bureau, observant un paquet de copie à corriger qui ne baissait pas depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle soupira et posa son crayon sur la table.

« **Je pense que certain de mes élèves sont perdus…**

 **\- Ils ne sont qu'en deuxième année !**

 **\- Mais ils confondent tous les signes ! C'est pourtant pas difficile de différencier le** **signe du singe et le signe du bélier !** »

Iruka sourit. Quand il était petit, il avait aussi un peu de mal à différencier les signes. Secouant la tête, Il tapota l'épaule de Megumi en lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui rappela que l'heure du prochain cours arrivait. La jeune femme n'en soupira que d'avantage.

Elle avait elle-même insisté pour travailler en tant que professeur à l'Académie, ayant du mal à supporter les missions toujours plus sanglantes. Pourtant, elle commençait à le regretter. En mission elle avait l'habitude d'être avec des personnes qualifiées qui comprenaient ce qu'elle disait et qui avaient des conversations intelligentes et intéressantes. Hors, maintenant qu'elle travaillait avec des enfants, elle se retrouvait devant des personnes qui avaient tout à apprendre et elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir leur transmettre la volonté du feu, comme le voudrais le hokage.

La jeune femme avait beau écouter les conseils d'Iruka, un professeur passionné par son travail, elle n'obtenait que peu de résultats de la part de ses élèves. Ils ne faisaient aucun effort, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de devenir ninja. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de leur chance.

Megumi avait dû attendre de se rendre dans le village de Konoha pour passer son test et officiellement devenir une kunoichi. Elle avait travaillé dur pendant toute son enfance, avait subi les remontrances de son maitre, Fumi, et avait pourtant continué.

C'est en se remémorant ses heures d'apprentissage avec Fumi que Megumi se rendit à son prochain cours. Dans les couloirs de l'Académie elle croisa une dizaine d'élèves et un ou deux professeurs se précipitant pour ne pas être en retard. Elle ouvrit le panneau qui la menait à sa classe d'un coup sec et le silence se fit dans la salle. Rapidement, les élèves qui étaient debout se mirent à leur place et le cours commença.

...

« **Alors, tes élèves sont toujours perdus ?**

 **\- Ne m'en parle pas, aujourd'hui on à parler du chakra. C'est une notion qu'ils sont censé connaître depuis le début de l'année et ce n'est toujours pas le cas,** sifflât-elle **.**

 **\- Tu n'utilises peut-être pas la bonne méthode,** répondit Iruka en se frottant le menton **.** »

Megumi allait répondre à Iruka qu'elle connaissait un minimum son métier, mais un homme possédant un masque représentant un chien apparu devant eux. Il faisait partit des forces ANBU, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe en général. Le juunin s'inclina devant Megumi et lui tendit un papier plié, fermé par un sceaux.

« **Un loup s'est présenté aux portes de konoha, il demande à ce que cette lettre vous soit remise** »

La jeune femme acquiesça et pris ce qui lui était dû. Le sceau de la famille Shimizu était apposé, si bien que seules les personnes de cette famille pouvaient l'ouvrir. Elle remercia l'ANBU qui partit juste après dans un tourbillon de poussière. Décidément elle ne se fera jamais à la froideur des ANBU. Elle était toujours déroutée par ces personnes qui travaillaient dans l'ombre. Elle regarda plus attentivement la lettre dans ses mains.

« **Je suis désolé Iruka mais je dois te laisser.**

 **\- N'oublie pas qu'on se retrouve entre prof' ce soir chez Ichiruka !** »

Megumi salua son ami et partant. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu de lettre de sa famille. Elle sortit rapidement de l'Académie, bousculant au passage quelques élèves, cria qu'ils n'avaient pas à trainer là et se dirigea vers sa maison. Le hokage lui avait octroyé une belle maison en plein centre du village depuis maintenant 9 ans. Au départ, elle vivait en compagnie de sa suivante et enseignante, Fumi. C'était une très belle femme, malgré le fait qu'elle était très âgée. Elle n'en était pas moins sévère et obligeait toujours Megumi à travailler sans relâche. Elle savait tout de même être juste et lui laissait une après-midi par semaine pour s'amuser… Maintenant, la vieille femme reposait au cimetière des civiles de konoha et Megumi allait lui rendre visite très souvent avec un bouquet de fleur pour lui raconter ses journées. Comme elle comprenait maintenant l'exaspération sur le visage de sa formatrice quand elle lui faisait cours.

Sur le chemin, la jeune femme croisa Gaï et Kakashi, en plein dans un défi de celui qui ferait le plus de pompes à une main. Elle soupira pour la énième fois dans la journée mais les salua tout de même, esquissant un petit sourire. Gaï lui demanda si elle souhaitait participer au renforcement de leur jeunesse, tandis que Kakashi lui sourit, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait puisqu'il était encore vêtit de son masque.

Elle refusa la proposition de Gaï et continua son chemin. Arrivée chez elle, la kunoichi claqua la porte et s'écroula sur son canapé bleu-vert, au milieu du salon. Le papier toujours en main, l'anxiété commença à monter. Qui, de sa famille, lui écrivait ? Pour quelle raison ? Allait-il la réprimander ? Peu importe, elle arracha le sceaux familial, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres dès la première phrase.

 _Chère sœur,_

 _Je t'écris depuis ma chambre d'Iwa où je me sens bien seul. Haruto est toujours aussi renfrogné et je pense que ça ne s'arrangera pas avec l'âge ! Cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et tu n'as pas envoyé de tes nouvelles depuis ton départ. Je t'en prie, parle-moi de ta vie à Konoha depuis ces neuf dernières années. Haruko attendra que tu finisse de m'écrire ta réponse._

 _Ton frère, Iwako._

Le sourire de la jeune femme resta figé sur son visage. Un sourire mi- amusé mi- triste. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas osé donner de ses nouvelles depuis son départ. Elle avait pourtant reçu plusieurs lettres de sa famille mais elle n'avait pas toujours eu le temps d'y répondre. Pourtant elle ne cessait de penser à eux chaque jours.

La jeune femme se leva et posa la lettre sur la table en bois en face du canapé. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre de la pièce et l'ouvrit, laissant la brise s'introduire chez elle. Ses cheveux volèrent et commencèrent à s'emmêler d'eux-mêmes. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia la fraicheur de l'extérieur tout en écoutant les bruits des passants dans les rues. Elle perçu également un bruit familier et pourtant si lointain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'origine de ce happement. Haruko. Le professeur de son jeune frère. Les gardes de Konoha n'avaient sans-doute pas voulu le laisser passer sans le questionner au préalable sur ses motivations.

« **Eh bien Haruko, ta fourrure est de plus en plus blanche au niveau de la tête !** »

L'animal ne répondit pas et s'inclina devant Megumi, l'air agacé. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il sauta à l'intérieur de la maison. _Heureusement que la fenêtre n'est pas très haute_ , pensa la jeune femme.

« **J'ai lu la lettre d'Iwako. Vous êtes obligé de rester tant que je ne lui aurai pas répondu si j'ai bien compris**. »

Le loup acquiesça tout en partant d'un autre côté de la pièce. Il se leva quelques secondes plus tard sous sa forme humaine habillé de son kimono brun.

« **Vous comptez répondre, cette fois-ci ?** dit-il d'un ton acerbe **.**

 **\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !** »

L'homme se tu. La jeune femme lui indiqua le canapé et partie s'enfermer dans une pièce voisine, furieuse. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne parlait pas à n'importe qui ! Elle s'assit à la chaise devant son bureau, celui où elle corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas le faire à l'Académie. Autant dire qu'elle ne s'en servait que rarement. Elle aimait passer du temps à l'Académie, entourée de ses collègues. Ils étaient tous si chaleureux, si gentils. Parfois elle imaginait ce qu'aurai été sa vie si elle était née ici, si elle avait étudié dans une vraie école avec des camarades. Sans doute que ça n'aurait pas été si différent finalement.

« **Merde la soirée chez Ichiraku !** »

Elle hésita. Haruko était vraiment une plaie, elle voulait qu'il parte rapidement. Elle l'appela donc à travers la pièce, parlant comme si il n'était pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

« **Je veux que tu aille au restaurant Ichiraku. Trouve les professeurs de l'Académie et dit leurs que j'ai eu un empêchement.** »

Elle entendit l'homme accepter et partir. Au moins elle aurait la paix quelques minutes. Elle s'attendait déjà à ce qu'il lui hurle au travers de la porte de se dépêcher d'écrire. Ainsi, elle attrapa du papier blanc sur son bureau et un crayon.

 _Par quoi je pourrais bien commencer. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis neuf ans. Je ne pourrais jamais tout écrire…_

 _Chers Iwako_

 _…_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Echange de bons procédés

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, encore un chapitre un peu longuet, mais sans ça vous aurez du mal à comprendre l'histoire de Megumi ! On commence quand même à rentrer un peu plus dans l'histoire de naruto, promis dans le prochain chapitre il y aura de l'action ;)**

* * *

Elle l'agaçait. Himeko cherchait toujours à se rendre intéressante, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas particulièrement. A 16 ans elle avait déjà l'étoffe d'une garce. Et ça l'agaçait. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Megumi. Elle avait 18 ans. Et 18 ans dans sa famille, c'est plus qu'un passage à l'âge adulte. Elle allait enfin faire ce pourquoi elle s'était préparer toute sa petite vie. La jeune fille n'avait presque pas dormis la nuit dernière, trop excité. Elle allait complètement changer de vie, habiter dans un tout nouvel endroit, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, une nouvelle culture et surtout, elle pourrait bientôt passer le test pour devenir une vraie kunoichi.

Oui, c'est aujourd'hui que ses parents allaient l'offrir au village de Konoha. La première fois qu'on lui avait parlé de ça, elle avait 5 ans et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle allait devoir tout quitter sous prétexte qu'un traité avait été signé avec les 5 plus grandes nations du monde il y a de cela des années. En grandissant, elle comprit que cette « tradition » était vitale pour son pays. Ce traité avait été signé à la fin de la guerre qui opposa les 5 grandes nations à Ookami. Avec sa défaite, le pays avait accepté d'offrir aux autres pays les fils et filles des rois le jour de leurs 18 ans, soi-disant pour rassembler les peuples.

Megumi avait révélé une affinité avec le katon lorsqu'on lui fit passer le test à ses 5 ans et avait tout naturellement été promise au pays du feu.

« **Rend-moi cette bague Himeko !**

 **–** **Vient la chercher !** »

Bien sûr, sa sœur ne s'arrêtait jamais. Mais rien ne devait être fait de travers aujourd'hui. Fumi apparue dans la pièce. Un kunai se planta dans la manche d'Himeko, la clouant littéralement au mur d'en face. Elle attrapa Himeko par le bras et lui pris la bague en argent surmontée d'un rubis dans lequel était gravé les symboles de Konoha. Ce geste causa un regard haineux de la part de la jeune fille mais Fumi ne s'en préoccupa guère. Elle rendit sa bague à Megumi et la pressa de passer dans la grande salle.

La grande salle était une somptueuse pièce de la résidence des dirigeants du pays. Démesurément grande, elle était emplie d'objets de valeur tous aussi beau les uns des autres. Les murs étaient habillés de tapisseries brodées d'or relatant l'histoire du pays. C'est ce qui avait tapé dans l'œil d'Asuma et Kurenai dès les premières secondes. Ookami était un pays riche. C'était visible non seulement dans cette pièce, mais également dans toute la capitale. Les marchés étaient remplis de toutes choses, allant de nourriture à œuvres d'art en passant par des meubles richement décorés. Les maisons semblaient toutes être fraichement refaites avec des matériaux de qualité, rendant le village presque neuf.

Megumi s'avança de la manière la plus gracieuse possible vers ses parents. Pour elle, marcher droite tout en souriant était devenu une habitude. Cependant elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Chaque fois elle avait peur de passer trop hautaine, ou pas assez. Sa famille se devait d'être crainte par ses sujets, mais pas d'une manière excessive. C'était donc difficile pour elle de doser ses manières, de plus qu'aujourd'hui elle rencontrait pour la première fois de vrais shinobis du pays du feu. Elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression.

Arrivée face à ses parents, situés au centre de la grande estrade de la pièce, elle s'agenouilla. Son père lui empoigna l'épaule, la serrant fort sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était son deuxième enfant à partir pour un pays lointain et il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Kamiko, la mère de Megumi essayait de cacher sa crainte. Le pays du feu avait subi quelques difficultés récemment et sa fille allait y devenir shinobi. Elle craignait qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate et que le pays du feu et d'Ookami n'aient à se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille se leva sous le regard toujours inquiet de ses parents. Entre temps ses frères et sœurs s'étaient rassemblés à côté de ses parents pour un dernier au revoir. Megumi pris dans ses bras son frère aîné, héritier du pays qui n'aura jamais à quitter ses parents, sa sœur Himeko qui partirais pour le pays de l'eau dans deux ans, sa dernière sœur Emiko et son dernier frère Iwako. C'étaient eux qui allaient le plus lui manquer. Elle avait fait les quatre cent coups avec eux et elle les aimait plus que tout. Enfin, elle se tourna en direction des shinobis et s'inclina.

« **Megumi-hime-sama,** dit l'un des suivants de son père **, voici les shinobis de Konoha, Asuma et Kurenai.** »

La jeune femme les observa quelques secondes. Habillés de leur tenue typique des shinobis, ils paraissaient grands. Elle les admirait et les enviaient à la fois. Mais bientôt cette légère jalousie ne sera plus. Elle les salua, les remercia pour leur venue et avança vers eux. Asuma et Kurenai se relevèrent, impressionnés par tant de cérémonie. En effet, la jeune fille de 18 ans agissait comme si elle en avait 40. Des gestes lents, de belles paroles, Asuma se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours.

Megumi était accompagnée de sa formatrice, Fumi. La femme devait avoir 50 ans et avait pourtant tout appris sur le monde ninja à son élève. Bien qu'elle soit toujours sévère avec elle, Fumi était fière de sa protégée. Aujourd'hui encore plus qu'un autre jour. Elles allaient maintenant se diriger vers Konoha, quitter leurs familles, leurs vies d'avant et se consacrer à la sécurité du pays du feu. Lorsque les deux femmes et les deux shinobis quittèrent le village, chaque habitant était là pour faire leurs adieux à la troisième enfant de Hatsuharu Shimizu. Asuma et Kurenai n'était pas réellement habitués à cela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le village de Konoha était magnifique. C'était la première impression de Megumi lorsqu'elle passa les portes. Elles étaient démesurément grandes, gardées par deux shinobis qui discutèrent rapidement avec Asuma et Kurenai. Le voyage avait été plutôt calme, ils n'avaient croisé la route que d'un shinobi du pays de l'eau en voulant à la vie de Megumi. Ce n'était pas si étonnant étant donné que seuls les ninjas utilisés pour la mission, les hauts placés de Konoha et le peuple d'Ookami étaient au courant de ce départ. Le shinobi avait vite été maîtrisé par Asuma et Kurenai mais cela impressionna Megumi. Quelques kunais lancés, un clone d'ombre et quelques techniques d'attaque au corps à corps, Megumi avait beaucoup à apprendre.

Ils avaient commencé par marcher jusqu'aux plages qui entouraient tout le pays. En effet, Ookami était une île de cinq mille km² située à l'Est du grand continent, entre le pays de la foudre et le pays de l'eau. L'intérieur des terres était plutôt montagneux et verdoyant, tandis que les plages étaient sableuses.

C'était donc facile pour le petit groupe de monter à bord d'un petit bateau afin de traverser l'étendue d'eau qui les séparaient du pays du feu. Ce furent 2 jours de navigation et 3 jours de marches qu'ils entreprirent. Et maintenant, ils étaient à l'entrée du village. Et Megumi n'y croyait pas. Tout ici était impressionnant ici, des shinobis aux magnifiques arbres du pays en passant évidemment par les visages des hokage sculptés dans la montagne.

A son passage Megumi voyait quelques personnes la regarder d'une façon suspecte mais la plupart des gens ne s'occupaient pas d'eux et vaquaient à leurs différentes occupations. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le village, ils s'approchaient, selon les dires d'Asuma et Kurenai, des bureaux du hokage. Ils croisaient donc de plus en plus le chemin de shinobis, grands ou petits qui venaient chercher leur prochaine mission ou qui revenaient de l'une d'elles.

Encore quelques pas et Megumi rencontrera pour la première fois le hokage et elle avait le trac. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, elle savait qu'il communiquait souvent avec son pays et qu'il parlerait d'elle à sa famille si elle commettait une bourde. Les quatre personnes se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte, attendant qu'on les autorise à rentrer. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il y avait une personne de chaque côté de la porte, portant des masques étranges et un uniforme de guerrier. Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier ses peurs. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un vieil homme derrière son immense bureau.

« **Megumi-sama,** annonça Hiruzen sarutobi en se levant de son siège **, Je suis heureux d'enfin vous compter parmi nous !** »

La jeune femme s'inclina, et répondit respectueusement au vieil homme qu'elle était honorée de faire dorénavant partie du village.

« **Je sais que vous vouliez passer genin, un professeur de l'Académie vous recevra lorsque vous vous sentirez prête pour passer l'examen. Vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir lorsque vous…**

 **\- Je veux le passer le plus rapidement possible** , dit Megumi en lui coupant la parole, surexcitée par ce futur examen.

 **\- Bien. Dans ce cas Asuma, demande à un des professeurs du jury de venir dans mon bureau.** »

Elle était tellement excitée ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir devenir genin, après tout ce temps de travail. C'est vrai que les shinobis de son âge étaient devenus genin depuis des années déjà, ils avaient réalisé un nombre impressionnant de missions tandis qu'elle n'en avait jamais faite. Elle se demanda brièvement avec qui elle pourrait bien être associée, mais elle oublia vite cette idée pour se rappeler en détail de ses cours avec Fumi.

L'examen fut simple. On lui demanda une métamorphose, un multicolonnage et on lui fit réciter ses cours à propos du chakra. Elle passerait un examen écrit le lendemain et elle aurait enfin son diplôme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Je pense que je ne vais pas continuer à écrire, Iwako aura déjà de quoi lire._

Megumi releva la tête de sa lettre, noire d'encre. Elle avait conté son arrivée à Konoha, son examen pour devenir shinobi en détail et elle n'avait déjà plus de place sur sa lettre. Elle décida de stopper là et de lui envoyer la suite plus tard. Elle avait l'impression d'être une romancière. La jeune shinobi posa son crayon. Sur l'horloge murale, il était onze heure. Pas si tard que ça finalement. Elle pourrait peut-être aller retrouver ses amis chez Ichiraku. En se levant, elle eut une drôle de sensation. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre à sa gauche. Il faisait nuit, elle ne vit rien. S'approchant, elle allait fermer la fenêtre lorsqu'on l'en empêcha.

« **Eh bien, on essaye d'éviter ses collègues ?**

 **\- Kakashi…Tu n'as peut-être rien à faire en ce moment mais moi si.**

 **\- Ne soit pas si aigrie, il est encore temps d'aller boire !**

 **\- Parfois je me demande si tu ne m'es pas néfaste, je ne boirais jamais si tu ne m'influençais pas. Tsunade m'a bien fait comprendre que si je retournais une fois en cours sans avoir décuvé je serais virée.**

 **\- C'est ton jour de congé demain, et puis Gai veux savoir qui de nous deux tiendras le plus longtemps, tu dois faire l'arbitre.** »

Megumi soupira. Combien de temps ses amis allaient-ils encore faire ces stupides défis ? Et combien de temps allaient-ils encore la prendre comme arbitre ?

« **Attend-moi devant la porte, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive**. »

Oui, Megumi était faible, elle avait du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit à ses amis. Kakashi sembla sourire et disparu rapidement. Iruka allait encore lui faire la morale comme quoi arriver à l'heure était un principe. Mais elle avait prévenu ! D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Haruko. En fait elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Elle prit la lettre dans ses mains et passa dans le salon, où elle retrouva le maître de son frère endormis sur le canapé. C'est vrai qu'il avait dû faire un long voyage pour arriver ici. Elle déposa donc la lettre sur la table en face, attrapa son sac et quitta la maison.

 _Et c'est comme ça que je dilapide toutes mes économies…_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Akatsuki

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Comme promis, il y aura de l'action =)

 **Shitada** : Ma première review ! Tout d'abord je te remercie de ton intérêt, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! En ce qui concerne les prénoms des frères et sœurs de Megumi, je comprend que ce soit difficile pour vous mais il y aura plusieurs chapitres qui seront centrés sur chacun d'entre eux et je pense que vous aurez moins de mal à ce moment là. En tout cas, encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire !

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile ce jour-là. Avec un mal de crâne insupportable, Megumi se leva de son lit, encore habillée de la veille. Parfois elle se demandait comment elle arrivait à rentrer chez elle certains soirs étant donné qu'elle ne se souvenait presque jamais de la fin de la soirée. Iruka l'avait bel et bien sermonné et il était encore moins content lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était seulement venue pour arbitrer le défis de Kakashi et Gai et qu'elle allait donc encore finir dans un sale état. Kakashi avait encore gagné, buvant trois verres de plus que Gai. Megumi avait donc bu les trois pauvres verres restants de Gai, après tout on n'allait pas les jeter !

La soirée avait continué, Megumi se joignant à Kurenai et d'autres filles pour discuter, buvant sans même s'en rendre compte. Se grattant la tête, elle se servit une tasse de café avec un cachet contre le mal de crâne. Elle n'allait pas être très productive aujourd'hui. Elle remarqua l'absence d'Haruto et de sa lettre, déjà reparti pour le pays de la terre. C'était pas plus mal.

Il était déjà deux heure de l'après-midi et elle était affalée sur son canapé, sa tasse à la main, somnolente. C'est à ce moment qu'une explosion retentie. La première fois, Megumi n'y fit presque pas attention. La deuxième fois, l'explosion résonna dans sa tête et elle se leva rapidement, désorientée pendant quelques secondes. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. De la fumée s'échappait des bâtiments, des blocs de pierre gisaient au sol. La jeune femme s'habilla précipitamment et sortie de chez elle, se dirigeant vers le bureau du hokage. Sur le chemin, elle croisa des civils en train de fuir, hurlant et pleurant.

« **Megumi !** »

Elle se retourna, apercevant Iruka accompagné d'autres ninjas.

« **Konoha se fait attaquer.**

 **\- Par qui ?**

 **\- On n'en est pas encore sûr, apparemment ce serait le groupe de l'Akatsuki.**

 **\- Combien sont-ils ?**

 **\- On a repéré un intrus, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient plus.** »

C'était peu d'informations. La jeune ninja suivi Iruka. Ce n'était pas un shinobi très puissant mais il avait des valeurs et il ferait tout pour protéger le village. En avançant, ils virent des bâtiments déjà détruits, des corps ensanglantés gisants au sol et des shinobis combattant un énorme mille-pattes. Ça la dégoutait. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait décidé de devenir professeur, pour ne plus voir de morts.

« **Iruka, ici !** cria Megumi en pointant du doigt un homme à terre »

Les deux se précipitèrent sur lui et l'emportèrent à l'écart des explosions, le positionnant sur le dos. La jeune femme ne le connaissait pas, c'était un ninja relativement jeune qui semblait être en très mauvais état. Soudain, un homme sauta près d'eux. Il était grand, les cheveux roux, les yeux d'une étrange couleur mauve. Il portait le manteau de l'Akatsuki.

« **Où se cache l'ôte de Kyubi ? Parlez ou je vous tue, êtes-vous prêts à mourir ?**

 **\- Je n'ai absolument rien à dire à ceux de ton espèce,** s'énerva Iruka.

\- **Tu penses réellement qu'on va te dire une chose pareille ?** continua Megumi.

 **\- Dans ce cas vous ne me servez à rien. »**

L'homme leva son bras en l'air, dévoilant une ignoble barre de fer. Etrangement, Megumi resta immobile. Elle avait déjà fait face à d'autres situations dangereuses où elle avait failli perdre la vie et elle avait réagi comme tout shinobi qui se respecte. Seulement ici elle était pétrifiée. Elle sentait la présence d'Iruka près d'elle qui ne semblait pas réagir plus qu'elle. Mais le coup parti si vite. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à le recevoir. Cependant elle fut surprise de ne rien avoir. Ouvrant de nouveau ses yeux, elle tomba directement sur un shinobi qu'elle connaissait bien. Kakashi. Il était devant eux, sa main agrippais fermement le bras de l'homme de l'Akatsuki. Il semblait en colère, peut-être contrarié d'avoir dû écourter sa journée de décuvage.

« **Tu crées une diversion bruyante afin de pouvoir enquêter dans l'ombre, n'est-ce pas ?** Siffla Kakahi, hors de lui. **Iruka, Megumi, prenez ce blessé et écartez-vous**.

\- **Hors de question que tu restes seul contre cette chose** , s'énerva Megumi. »

Pour toute réponse, il serra si fort que la barre métallique qui faisait office de bras à Pain se brisa. Iruka hésita quelques secondes en regardant Megumi. Il décida tout de même de prendre le blessé sous sa protection et de l'emmener le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital. Megumi saurait bien se débrouiller, surtout si Kakashi était là. Elle ne bougea pas.

Après cela, tout se passa très vite. L'homme au manteau lança un violent coup de pied à Kakashi. Celui-ci esquiva facilement en se baissant vers le sol et créa un mur de boue derrière son ennemi grâce à un ninjutsu. Megumi choisi ce moment pour reculer de quelques mètres et prépara son Hōsenka no jutsu, technique qui consiste à envoyer de petites boules de feu. Les boules foncèrent sur l'homme au manteau de l'Akatsuki, qui les évita facilement. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle Megumi avait décidé de devenir professeur à l'Académie. Elle était loin d'être la meilleure. L'homme ne sembla pas se préoccuper du mur érigé par Kakashi et des boules de feu de Megumi puisqu'il fit apparaître une autre tige de métal sous son bras. Elle toucha Kakashi à l'épaule gauche, le faisant grimacer. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant puisqu'il lança sur l'homme son raikiri, qui échappa sa cible.

 _Comment il a pu le rater à cette distance…_

« **Le ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake…C'est un honneur de te rencontrer.**

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Kakashi retira la barre de fer dans son bras, laissant couler son sang sur ses vêtements et le sol. Megumi tenta une approche plus directe et fonça vers son ennemi, un kunai à la main. Etrangement, elle se senti attirée vers l'homme.

« **Arrête-toi !** hurla Kakashi, l'attrapant au vol et la tirant de toutes ses forces »

Il recula rapidement avec elle, méfiant. L'homme posa de nouveau sa question « **Où est Kyubi** » mais n'obtint pas de réponse de la part du ninja copieur et de Megumi. C'est d'ailleurs suite à cette question qu'il lança de nouveau son raikiri. Cependant, au lieu d'avancer vers son ennemi il recula, créant une explosion, fissurant rapidement son mur de boue. Il avait été éloigné de sa cible par une sorte d'onde de choc, le propulsant à plusieurs mètres. Il avait fini enseveli par des décombres et pris quelques secondes pour s'en retirer, de la poussière tombant autour de lui. Megumi eut le même problème mais eut un peu plus de mal à s'extirper. Elle avait d'ailleurs quelques blessures ici et là. Décidément elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre de choses.

Pourtant être ninja, bien que ce ne fût pas son choix à la base, était une profession qu'elle avait toujours admirée. Elle était toujours étonnée de voir des shinobis revenir de mission et se demandait comment ils faisaient pour revenir avec seulement quelques égratignures. Quand elle partait en mission, elle finissait toujours avec un de ses membres dans le plâtre, ou alors elle se retrouvait avec quelques points de suture.

La jeune femme revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau le raikiri de Kakashi. De sa main partait de la foudre qui prenait petit à petit la forme d'un chien. Cependant l'attaque disparue aussi vite qu'elle avait été produite. Les deux ninjas de Konoha étaient abasourdis. Comment faisait-il pour repousser toutes ces attaques ?

Ils n'eurent pas plus le temps de réfléchir puisqu'un autre homme au manteau de l'Akatsuki apparu derrière eux, explosant un tas de ruine au passage. Il retira une partie de son bras, laissant apparaître plusieurs tiges de métal qui ne prirent que quelque secondes à s'enflammer et à partir tel des bombes vers les deux ninjas. Il y eut une explosion, le nouvel ennemi sembla satisfait. Cependant, Kakashi et Megumi apparurent derrière lui, le premier dirigeant son raikiri vers l'homme et la seconde ayant une boule de flamme dans sa main, prête à exploser au contact de son ennemi.

Au moment où ils essayèrent de toucher leur cible, l'homme évita en se penchant en avant, alors qu'il ne les regardait pas. L'étonnement pouvait se lire dans les yeux des ninjas et l'homme profita de ce petit moment pour sauter en arrière et rejoindre Pain. Son visage se multiplia, rendant sa tête monstrueuse, et il retira son manteau, laissant apparaître un corps difforme et une étrange scie.

L'homme aux cheveux roux réutilisa sa technique pour attirer Kakashi et Megumi vers l'homme à la scie. Le ninja copieur attrapa la jeune femme et lança une chaîne qui s'accrocha à une pierre solide mais Pain ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Kakashi eut de plus en plus de mal à tenir la chaîne, aidé par Megumi qui s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Leurs mains glissaient et ce fut inévitable, ils lâchèrent rapidement, se faisant entraînés vers l'homme à la scie positionnée bien en face d'eux. Megumi, de dos, se fit transpercer la première, Kakashi suivit dans les secondes d'après mais la foudre et de la fumée s'échappèrent des deux shinobis.

 _Des clones._

Pain leva les yeux et esquiva à la dernière seconde une attaque de poings géants. Le deuxième ennemi de l'Akatsuki, lui, n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer et se retrouva écrabouillé sous le poing de Choza Akimichi.

« **Un de moins !** cria-t-il. **Kakashi, Megumi, vous allez bien ?**

\- **Tout vas bien oui merci** , répondit Megumi en sortant de sous les décombres d'où elle était cachée.

 **–** **Bien, il vous reste assez de chakra ?**

 **–** **J'ai utilisé un clone de foudre et épuisé presque la moitié de mon chakra, un combat prolongé contre un adversaire comme celui-ci, ça va pas être facile. Et puis Megumi n'a pas l'air dans un meilleur état que moi.**

 **\- Ça va, je me suis pris des blocs de pierre dans la tête mais j'ai pas utilisé trop de chakra** , réplica-t-elle. »

Ça risquait d'être compliqué. Les ninjas arrivés en même temps que Choji et Choza essayèrent quelque attaque en même temps. Megumi se joignit à eux en lançant une boule de feu vers Pain mais celui-ci expulsa les attaques sans même lever le doigt. Il esquiva également les kunais lancés par Choji ainsi que celui lancé par Kakashi, qui explosa la seconde suivante, rependant de la fumée jaune. Cela laissa le temps aux ninjas de s'éloigner et se cacher derrière des décombres un peu plus loin.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

 **–** **Il a repoussé toutes nos attaques** , expliqua Kakashi **. Sa technique lui permet d'attirer et repousser des objets ou des corps, mais il ne semble pas pouvoir l'utiliser à de courts intervalles.** »

Choji risqua un regard vers le champ de bataille. Tous les renforts étaient à terre. Megumi commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas fait de mission depuis un bout de temps, elle ne s'était pas battue depuis un bout de temps. Elle craignait d'être inutile dans ce combat. Il faut dire que depuis le début, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Elle avait plutôt obligé Kakashi à s'occuper d'elle.

« **Megumi tu m'écoute ?** »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Kakashi qui semblait inquiet. Elle hocha la tête sans un mot et il commença à expliquer son plan. Megumi commencerait par attaquer Pain avec ses boules de feu pour détourner son attention, puis Kakashi, caché dans le sol, l'attaquerais avec un kunai pour qu'il utilise sa technique. Ensuite, Choji et Choza se lanceraient sur lui et tireraient les chaînes que Kakashi aura préalablement posées sous terre. Enfin, le ninja copieur utilisera son raikiri pour l'achever.

Cependant, le plan ne se déroulera pas comme prévu. Au moment où Kakashi tenta son attaque du raikiri, il eut la surprise de voir le deuxième ennemi qui avait été écrasé par le poing de Choza. Pain s'en servit comme bouclier et l'éclair de Kakashi termina en explosion.

Megumi avait été éjectée à plusieurs mètres, inconsciente. Choji avait été protégé par son père, inerte et Kakashi était dans un sale état. Pain n'avait rien. Il attira vers lui une vis qu'il attrapa dans sa main droite, visa précisément le front de Kakashi et l'envoya, transperçant son crâne. Le ninja copieur resta immobile et Pain parti. C'est à ce moment que Choji se leva pour se diriger vers le corps sans vie de son père. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Son père, son modèle, il était mort. Il commença à sangloter, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

« **Tu pleureras plus tard…Choji. Si tu es capable de bouger, cours parler au hokage des capacités de Pain,** souffla Kakashi. »

Choji était abasourdi. Kakashi avait survécu et Choji devait l'écouter. C'était vrai que voir son père allongé près de lui, lui donnait envie d'hurler et d'abandonner. Cependant, le village était toujours attaqué. Il fallait faire vite. Choji se redressa mais au même moment, le deuxième Pain en fit de même. Pourtant, il avait été écrasé par la main de Choza et transpercé par le raikiri de Kakashi ! Son corps devint de nouveau étrange, se tortillant d'une façon inhumaine. De sa peau sortit une bombe cylindrique, pointée vers Choji.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Megumi ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut d'abord difficile, la lumière trop intense lui brulait la rétine. Son mal de crâne lui était revenu. Elle se frotta les yeux, gémissant légèrement de douleur. Tout son corps était rempli de blessures rendant ses gestes difficiles. Sa vision complètement récupérée, elle put observer les lieux. Des ruines, des corps allongés au sol. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait rien fait pour éviter ça. Elle n'avait fait que suivre les directives de Kakashi et finalement elle l'avait laissé tout faire. D'ailleurs, où était-t-il ? La jeune femme se leva difficilement, son pantalon était déchiré sur une de ses jambes et son bandeau ne tenait qu'à quelques fils sur son bras.

A genoux, elle observa plus amplement la scène et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle vit Choza, debout dans les ruines de Konoha et Choji agenouillé près du corps de Kakashi. Megumi se redressa rapidement, manquant de trébucher sur un débris et tenta de courir du mieux qu'elle put vers les trois shinobis. En réalité, elle claudiquait plus qu'elle ne courrait. Elle finit par s'écraser près du corps de Kakashi, fixant Choji en même temps.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?**

 **–** **Megumi-sensei…** »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Kakashi ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se releva rapidement. Regardant dans le vide tandis que Choji se mit de nouveau à verser des larmes. Megumi regarda les trois shinobis près d'elle, l'air béate.

 _Je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose._


End file.
